Enchanter's Nightshade
by Icefire149
Summary: She left me alone, dying and waiting to be picked apart by the vultures in this town-" Gray yelled, his face turning a vivid red, but his sapphire eyes were full of heart break.


**Icefire149 here! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I hope this story makes up for it a little bit. If you want the full story please check out my profile page or send me a message. All are welcome. Anyways please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon**

Enchanter's Nightshade

As we began our walk I noticed the sun was low in the horizon. The oranges and pinks intertwined with the each other and the darker blue of the oncoming night sky. Wind whistled and shook the limbs of the trees of the old South woods. It should have made me cold, but I found it comfortable after experiencing the extreme warmth of the day today.

Glancing slightly at Gray I could see him clutching his jacket, holding it tighter to his body for warmth. He was looking at the ground; his green eyes seemed fixated on nothing. But then he stopped and picked a single flower -Enchanter's Nightshade.

He stood there doing nothing, but staring at the tiny white flower. What's wrong with him, I thought, but as soon as I thought it I already knew the answer: Claire. Ever since she left him and left town, Gray has not been the same. He was already a shy guy with a short fuse, but what she did only made him worse.

"Kai, are you just going to keep staring at me?"

I blinked clearing away all of my thoughts. "Of course! Then I'm going to ask you on a date, and then we're going to get married and have a house, 2.5 children, and a dog," I said grinning.

Gray, as always, scowled, and began walking past me on the trail. I smiled for a moment, and then it vanished as my thoughts began to be filled with what I needed to tell Gray. I just wished I knew how he was going to take the news. My task would be so much easier then.

"Kai, why?" said Gray. He was standing a few yards away, his eyes watched me closely.

"Why what?"

"Why are we here?"

Of course he has to be suspicious of me taking him on a walk through the woods. I felt panicked, but I said, "I wanted to tell….I need to tell you…."

"Tell me what," he said irritated, he took a few steps towards me.

"I need to tell you something about Claire!" I yelled as I closed my eyes in fear of Gray's reaction.

Silence. I opened one eye slowly. Gray was still standing a yard away, and he was just staring expressionless at me. I was expecting him to turn as red as his hair and murder me, but instead he was in shock. "Gray…?"

Silence. I took a small step backwards and said, "Gray….are you okay?" I smiled slightly when I realized I put a lot of emphasis on the 'ay' in both words. Gray must have noticed, because his eyes met mine suddenly and shocked me with bolts of rage.

A shiver shot down my spine, and I could feel the rest of my body freeze in its place. There was no way I was going to be able to run if he decided to blow up. Breaking away from his glare and looking at the ground I said, "I'm sorry, I really am. I know you're still dealing with Claire leaving you and town for that matter, and leaving without any kind of goodbye as well..."

I looked up to meet his gaze again when I felt my blood run cold. Gray's face was redder than a tomato, and his eyes looked at me with a glare of hurt and anger. Suddenly I wished that I didn't bring up Claire's hurtful actions. Taking another step back I said, "Anyways…Claire called me last night. She's moving back here. Claire said that she's sorry and-"

"She said she's sorry?" Gray said threw his teeth, his sapphire eyes staring bullets into my skull.

I fell down to my knees and begged, "Please don't kill me! I'm just the messenger!"

His eyes followed me; his expression began to change as the seconds ticked by. They changed from a look of pure rage to a look of hurt -a look that told me just how much pain Claire has caused him.

"She's sorry!" he yelled. "Claire Marie Mason has no right to say she's SORRY!"

"Gray, calm down," I said trying to be calm, but I'm sure he noted to panic in my voice.

"She…she is just like this," he said pulling the flower out of his pocket.

I just stared at him, there was nothing to say to that besides '_what the hell do you mean? It's just a flower for goodness sake! Did your brain finally melt? Is that what has happened?_' But there was no way in hell that I was going to say that. So instead, I stood up slowly, my brown eyes locked on the flower.

Enchanter's Nightshade was nothing more than a tiny white flower. To me it was odd looking, because it has only four tiny white petals and three stem looking thingies coming out of the middle. I rattled my brain to find some tiny scrap of logic that would tell me why Gray has gone insane over this flower.

"Claire is just like this flower. She put us all under her spell making us think she was our friend. She made us think she was beautiful and innocent. Instead she sucked us dry and left us as a mere broken skeleton. She left me alone, dying and waiting to be picked apart by the vultures in this town-" Gray yelled, his face turning a vivid red, but his sapphire eyes were full of heart break.

I just stared at him waiting for him to continue or finish. It was the first time I think I actually understood what Gray has been going through this past year. Claire was his everything, and she hurt in the worst possible way -and he still loves her.

"-And she's sorry? Claire has no right to say she's sorry. She is nothing more than this filthy, poisonous weed," he said crushing the tiny flower in his hand. Gray dropped the flower and began stalking off on the trail towards town.

I remained where I stood; I was still letting Gray's words sink in. He's my best friend, I've been by his side through thick and thin, and I never knew how much Claire hurt him.

The wind whistled and howled, shaking the trees around me. It made me wish I had a jacket, so I hugged my arms around me. But before I continued on my way back to town I looked down at the flower. I picked it up and studied it carefully. Then it hit me: Enchanter's Nightshade is Claire's favorite flower.


End file.
